<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’s life by Doctorwhofangirl101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678020">That’s life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101'>Doctorwhofangirl101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunk Laf, Fluff, I know, JUST, Just don’t judge me, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh also before I forget, Smut, plz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern AU for once Alex and Thomas agree and have to work together Alex stands up for Thomas and Thomas can’t fathom why it turns him on much that the person he hates stands up for him but it does. Thomas has always thought he was straight, until his last year of college, where he slept with his best friend and came out as a proud gay to all his social media. But now he was single again and sure he would flirt when fighting with Hamilton, Sure Hamilton would flirt back but it was never more than that, until Thomas slammed Alex into a wall after a particularly heated argument with Aaron Burr and Charles Lee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These types of fics aren’t usually my thing, by which I mean changing the setting, like office AUs (which this is) so bare with<br/>I was think about this for a while</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas pov</p><p>My head hurts, why do we have to work together? Washington has put me and Hamilton in charge of the funding for the company, sure it meant a pay raise but was it worth it to having to deal with Hamilton all day? I walked into the building thankful to get out of the cold of the autumn and went straight to the elevator to go up 9 floors, normally I would take the stairs but I need all the energy I can get for my first day with Hamilton. The elevator dinged. I could hear his voice from our new office so I knew he was In, I made us both coffee and burst into the office, a small smirk on my face, he had stopped talking to himself “coffee?” I asked. He looked up as if astonished that I could be nice as I held out a hot cup of coffee “thanks” he replied taking the cup and setting it down on the table. “So” I began “what do we need to do? Well what do you think I mean?” I asked sipping my coffee trying to ignore the fact that Hamilton had tied his hair back and taken off his glasses, which he hardly ever does at work even though he only needs them to read, not thinking about it. “I mean personally I think we need to cut back the funds we spend on work outings and gatherings, they should be payed for by the people who go on them and, and I’m thinking we need to cut back on the news respondent department which sadly means saying goodbye to half of that staffing team. But what do you think?” He asked as I closed the file the lay on the table in front of us. “As much as I hate to admit it your right, what do we need to do to get these plans across?” I ask trying desperately to ignore the flame that ignited inside me when I agreed with him for once, maybe now he could see that I like him, ignoring the flame. “We would need to talk about the outings and gatherings with Washington and his team, but the news respondent department we need to talk to Aaron Burr and Charles Lee.” Hamilton sighs and turns his head to the window as he sips his coffee. I pull my laptop out of my bag and open my emails. “What you doin’?” Asks Hamilton placing his half empty cup back on the table and leaning over to see my screen. “Emailing Washington about having a meeting with him later, after lunch” I smirked “how will we plan in such a short amount of time” asked Alexander staring to stress out. “Hey calm down Doll, there are two of us, it’s not just you” I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the use of a pet name I only use for my close friends, lovers and some family. “Right ok” Alexander sighed reaching over for his laptop, I didn’t miss the light blush on his cheeks but I couldn’t tell weather that was because he picked up on the pet name or if it was just the warmth of the room. I decided it was probably the latter seen as he shortly got up to open a window. I pulled a notebook out of my bag and threw it on the table “really?” Asked Alex. “what?” I asked back. “A notebook?” He questioned. “Yeah, it’s easier to get shit done when there are two of you trust me” I smirked and opened the book to a clean page. </p><p>~At lunch~ </p><p>Alex pov<br/>
We had been planing and writing our pitch on the paying system for group outings and gatherings for three and a half hours now, it’s the first time I’ve been confident in something that’s taken such little time, I’m not sure weather that’s because I’m working with someone else or because I’m working with Thomas. We haven’t argued all morning, well except over who was going to get coffee but that’s because he’s stubborn as hell,but it simmered down with in minutes. I headed over to my usual lunch table but no one but Laf was there. “Hey Laf” I said walking up behind him.<br/>
“Hey there mon ami” he said as I sat down next to him, “how’s Thomas?” He asked. “Surprisingly good, we haven’t argued all morning, well once” I said chuckling. A couple of minutes after finishing my food someone tapped me in the shoulder. “Hey, can I have a word?” Thomas said as he looked around nervously. “Yeah sure” I stood from my place next to Laf and we walked back to our office, what could he want to talk to me about? Does not like this or is it something else?Does he like me back, I mean I know he’s gay but…?“What did you wanna talk to me about?” I said as I turned to face him. “king George is convinced we’re dating, I don’t know how to convince him otherwise” Thomas sighed. “Oh, well just leave it, if he starts spreading rumours we go back to arguing constantly” I sighed back, “maybe we should get on with this to put that out of our minds” I suggested “yeah” Thomas sighed. </p><p>~Later at the meeting with Washington~</p><p>Jefferson pov<br/>
“Mr Washington” Alex said as we sat in the very cramped space on one side of our desk. “Mr Jefferson, Mr Hamilton, I understand you have a proposal for cutting back on the company’s expenses” said Washington as he sat across from Alex and I. I began with our first point, Washington interrupted halfway through saying it was ridiculous, at this Alex shot up out of his seat, slammed his fist against the table and started to stand up for me, I never would have expected this. A few minutes into Alex and Washington arguing I discovered something rather embarrassing, for some reason, I’m finding Alex standing up for me really hot, and every time he raises his voice it makes me flush, for some reason Alex standing up for me really turns me on, I re-cross my legs facing away from him as I was danger of having tented trousers very soon if this argument doesn’t stop. To my dismay it doesn’t. Finally after about an 20 minutes of arguing the two came to an agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um, my first summary kinda summaries the story so</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Leaving work~</p><p>Jefferson pov <br/>18:36<br/>Alex and I were just packing up for the day when I thought popped into my head. “Hey Alex, you doin’ anything tonight” I asked as casually as I could, I noticed a light blush on his cheeks “no, why?” He asked. “Wanna come round mine?” I ask “I have wine and a lot of Mac n’ cheese that needs eating.” “Ok, I’ll need to text John and Laf to tell them I’ll be home late” said Alex. “Probably not at all if you drink, cause I’m not having you drive even if it’s been 3 hours since you finished your glass of wine, you can sleep on my sofa” I laughed. “Alright, I’ll call them on they way to yours, you driving?” He asked. “Yeah my cars parking in the shopping centre carpark cause James’s mum works there so she lets me use her staff space seen as she doesn’t drive” I said picking up my bag. “Ok” said Alex and off we went. </p><p> </p><p>In Thomas’s car <br/>Alex pov<br/>“Can you turn the music down I need to call Laf to tell him where I am” I asked. “Yeah, if your calling Laf you can put it on speaker I don’t mind talking to him” Thomas sighed. I shot him a curious look. “He’s my cousin remember” said Thomas. “Oh yeah how did I forget that” I blushed and looked back at my phone searching for laf’s contact. At last I found it, I pressed his name and put him on speaker. He picked up almost immediately.<br/>L: hey mon ami where are you?<br/>A: don’t worry Laf I’m with Thomas <br/>T: hey <br/>L: hello mon ami<br/>L: why are you with Thomas?<br/>A: we have more work we want to discuss but Washington insisted we go home so I’m going round Thomas’s for a bit, don’t be worried if I don’t come home.<br/>L: oooooohhhhh I see<br/>A: no not like that, we just might end up drinking and I don’t have my car.<br/>L: ok mon ami<br/>A: oh and if John asks just tell him to text me, I’ll explain<br/>L: ok<br/>A: see you Laf<br/>I hung up. “Jesus Christ” I laugh. “I love that he immediately assumed we were like “going home together” I had to try not to laugh” said Thomas. “Every time I say I’m doing something and I might be out all night and that I’m with a boy he immediately assumes I’m gonna sleep with them” I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas’s pov<br/>“…and that I’m with a boy he immediately assumes that I’m gonna sleep with them” Alex chuckles, I join in. Wow that means that Alex is gay, that’s amazing, Thomas have some self control, ok keep it cool. <br/>“You know funny story did Laf ever tell you the story of when I came out to my family?” I ask. “No but he did tell me about how he found out when he found you in bed with your best friend” said Alex looked over to me. “Please don’t tell me he told you HOW he found us” I blushed a deep red. “I think the word were somewhere along the lines of “Thomas was on top of James, which wasn’t that surprising, the two didn’t immediately spot me, I had to clear my throat, the next few minutes were filled with a lot of French cursing and the James whispered something in Thomas’s ear which made him turn very red and shoo me out the room” but I don’t know, is that right?” Alex asked. “Yeah about, do ya wanna know what James whispered to me?” I ask. “Not really but you’ll tell me anyway” said Alex. “It’ll make you laugh” I pause and snuck a look at Alex he looks flushed but comfortable “he said “I don’t know about you Thomas, but I’m still a rock, that is very close the end, so close that it hurts” which is why I turned so red” I laugh remembering the desperation in James’s voice. I look back over to Alex who has now crossed his legs away from me and was very pink which made me smirk. “What are you smirking about?” Asked Alex. “You” I said softly before realising what I’d said “I mean the way that you have relaxed around me in one day.” Real smooth Thomas real smooth. “Alex, if you don’t mind me asking, cause it quite a personal question, what’s your sexuality?” I ask slowly not wanting to make him feel pressured. “I have never really thought about it, I like men, but I have to know him before I can feel any sort of attraction to him, although it doesn’t really matter how I know him, I could know him though years of hating him and then becoming friends” Alex blushed as he looked towards me again, he’s not saying what I think he’s saying is he? Pulling up in the drive I turned towards him, “time to get drunk” I jump out the car and unlock the door, Alex joins me within seconds. “Shoes off,don’t go upstairs that’s James and his mum’s flat, well mostly his mum’s James spends most of the time with him boyfriend now” I walk into my living and kitchen space and search for wine while Alex looks around, I hear him stop moving behind me, why not tease him, just incase he’s looking where I think he is. “enjoying the view?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read the last one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let’s go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex pov<br/>Thomas’s flat is really nice, neutral colours on the walls hardwood floors with lots of rugs, a big tv screen mounted on the wall in front of a magenta sofa and dark brown wood coffee table, his kitchen was more spacious but cosy, still neutral colours with the occasional pop of magenta. Thomas is bent over looking in a cupboard probably for wine, I couldn’t help but admire his arse, he clearly heard that I had stopped moving, “enjoying the view?” he wiggled his arse to prove his point. “Oh…shut up” I blushed and sat on his sofa. Thomas joined me a few moments later two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of what looked like very expensive red wine. He opened the bottle with ease and readied it over a glass “tell me when” he said turning to me. He half filled the glass “ok that will do for now” I reached out and took the glass. He poured himself a drink and then sat back on the sofa. “Shall we watch something?” He asked picking up the remote. “Yeah alright”</p><p>Thomas pov<br/>“Yeah alright” Alex turned to me smiling, god why did that smile fluster me so much.  “How about wonder, I’ve heard that it’s really good and moving and one of my favourite actors is in it” I suggest. “Who’s your favourite actor?” Asked Alex turning back to the screen “Daveed Diggs, he plays one of the teachers” I looked back over to him again to make sure he’s comfortable. “Cool” said Alex he looked around and caught me staring. “Like what you see?” He said mimicking the tone I used earlier. “Oh…shut up…I uh” I blushed a deep red colour and went back to searching for wonder. </p><p> </p><p>Alex pov<br/>Two bottles of wine, a big bowl of Mac n’ cheese each and a very tear worthy film later Thomas and I were still chatting, it was now 20:47 and Thomas had opened another bottle of wine. He sat back and handed me a glass. We chatted for a bit longer before Thomas stopped abruptly in the middle of a sentence. “Thomas?” I asked “you alright.” “Yeah just…” he stopped again. “Just what” I ask. “I swear I heard James, I’m going to check” he stood and walked to the door, “you comin’?” He looked around to me. “Alright yeah” I said and followed him up the stairs. He knocked on the door, James answered it. “Thomas” he exclaimed. “James what are you doing here?” He asked happily. “Well mum said you’d brought a boy home with you, so I did her shopping a bit early to have an excuse to see who you’d brought home” James said excitedly, “so who is it who’d you bring home?” Thomas looked back to me and dragged me froward by my shoulders so that I was in the light. “Seriously, Tommy? You brought Alexander Hamilton home with you?” He asked looking confused. “Jemmy not like that, we were talking about work and Washington kicked us out of the office telling us to go home, so we came back here had a few drinks” said Thomas. “And how are you planning on getting him home?” Asked James. “I’m not” said Thomas. “So I was right then wasn’t I Tommy” said james smirking towards me. “No Jemmy he’s sleeping on the sofa, that’s a point.” Thomas stopped and spun me around so that in the small space were pressed close together, “we need to find you one of my shirts to sleep in” Thomas started “sharing clothes now are we?” James interrupted. “Shut it Jemmy” he growled at James which made me blush bright pink. “as I was saying I’m not having you sleep in that and then turn up at work in it again in the morning.” Continued Thomas. “See you tomorrow James”</p><p>Thomas pov<br/>“See you Tomorrow James” I lightly growled before leading Alex down the stairs. I walked straight into my bed room still holding onto Alex’s shoulders pushing him in front of me. I let go of him and walked over to my wardrobe. I took some time pulling out my smallest shirts, one was a light blue one was dark Green two were a rich purple and one was magenta.  “Which one do you wanna wear for tonight, you can try them all on if you need to, I’ll be on the sofa tell me when you’ve chosen one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read the first summary</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex pov<br/>
“…tell me when you’ve chosen one” and with that he walked out the room. First I tried on the dark Green, it was to big, then the blue wasn’t comfortable enough one of the purple ones was so big around the neck that it hardly stayed on my shoulders and the other was so long that it touched me knees, the last one, the magenta, big but not to big and comfy. It smelt like Thomas I blushed that I had at thought of how nice Thomas smells. I walked out of his bed room still wearing the magenta shirt but I still had my work trousers on. “Nice,” he said “I would offer you some joggers but my legs at significantly longer than yours, well actually.” He stood and walked back into his room, I followed. He pulled out a pair of what on him would be three quarter length leggings. “You have leggings?” I asked. “yes about six pairs, I do a lot of running and yoga,I also used to do lyrical dances, I can even do the splits” he rolled his eyes. “Well…” I started. “It’s either these or just your boxers, which would you rather?” He asked, was he flirting with me? “Fine” I sighed and took the leggings from him, he left the room so I could change, I then used the two coat hangers to hang my work clothes on and walked out of his room looking for somewhere to hang my clothes. He looked around and walked over to me, “I’ll hang them in my room, I’m going to change.” He took my clothes and went into his room emerging a few minutes later with a tight white t-shirt and black joggers on. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas pov<br/>
I walked out of my room in a tight white t-shirt and black joggers, Alex looked round, his eyes flicked up and down me, lingering on my chest and arms. “Did…did you just check me out” I teased stuttering slightly as I walked back over to the sofa. “I…oh…shut up” he blushed. “You did didn’t you” I shifted a little closer to him and handed him another glass of wine and put on another “friends” episode. I put a gentle arm around his shoulders slowly he relaxed into the embrace and lent on my chest, could this mean he likes me? Maybe but he’s also drunk so it might just be the alcohol.</p><p>~the next morning ~</p><p>Alex pov<br/>
I woke up to the sun shining in my face, where was I, I don’t remember much of last night, I looked around me only now did I notice I seemed to be asleep on someone’s chest, I looked up, Thomas. Oh right, I came back to Thomas’s house last night and we had a few drinks, but why is he asleep on the sofa with me? Maybe we fell asleep watching something? I heard him waking up. “Morning’ darlin’ ” he said. “Morning, why are you asleep with me?” I asked. “You fell asleep while we were watching friends, you were kinda leaning on me already so I just pulled to down onto my chest and finished the friends episode then turned the tv off, you seemed so comfortable I didn’t want to disturb you so I fell asleep here with you.” He said not looking away from my eyes the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas pov<br/>
I couldn’t look away from his eyes, they’re a beautiful blueish lilac colour, big and heavy with sleep but bright in the early morning sun. “I’m gonna make breakfast” I got up from my place on the sofa and went over to the kitchen. “Pancakes?” I asked looking round to him trying to sit up. “yes please, can I use your shower?” He asked. “Yeah” I said. “Ok thanks” he got up and walked into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later he walked out, re dressed in what he wore last night, “your outfit’s hanging on the back of my bedroom door” I said. “Thanks” he walked into my bedroom shortly emerging and dressed for the day, I brought his plate of pancakes over to him and we went to sit on the sofa, “how are you not hung over” he asked, “I am it just doesn’t affect me that much, you need something to help with the headache?” I asked. He nodded. “Bottom shelf in the black cabinet in the bathroom” I said he finished he food and went to find the tablets. </p><p>~time skip~</p><p>Alex pov<br/>
“Hurry up Thomas or we’ll be late” I shouted at his bedroom door. “Hang on hang on” he called as he opened the door dashing out of it running his finger though his hair, he was in a similar suit to yesterday except this one was a reddish magenta, my god did I just notice a nuance in magenta. We both picked up our bags and got into Thomas’s car. He pulled off the drive way and set off down the road, a few minutes into our journey my current favourite song came on, Washington on your side, I started to sing along, then Thomas joined in, “I didn’t know you liked this song” I said. “Like it I love it” he said turning up the volume, I went quite and just watched him sing smiling fondly. “~ So he's doubled the size of the government, Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size?Look in his eyes,See how he lies, Follow the scent of his enterprise, Centralizing national credit and making, American credit competitive, If we don't stop it, we aid and abet it, I have to resign<br/>
Somebody has to stand up for the South<br/>
Well, somebody has to stand up to his mouth, If there's a fire you're trying to douse, You can't put it out from inside the house, I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit<br/>
And watching and grabbing the power and kiss it, If Washington isn't gon' listen to disciplined dissidents, This is the difference, this kid is out<br/>
Oh! This immigrant isn't somebody we chose, Oh! This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes, Oh! Let's show these Federalists what they're up against~” he rapped perfectly. I joined him again “~ Oh! Southern motherfucking Democratic-Republicans, Oh! Now follow the money and see where it goes, Oh! Because every second, the treasury grows, Oh! If we follow the money and see where it leads~” we didn’t get to the end of the song before we were laughing like idiots, we both reached to turn the volume down at the same time, our hands brushed I drew back my hand and Thomas turned the music down. Thomas parked the car at the shopping centre and we walked the last two minutes of our journey to the office still giggling like school girls. We made our way to the elevator where we bumped into John. “Hey Lexi” he said “where were you last night?” He asked. “Oh…um…I was uh” I stuttered. “With me” Thomas pipped up, “he was with me he came back to mine to talk about work, he was planning to be home by seven but then we started drinking, he slept on my sofa.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read the first summary</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas pov<br/>
“…he slept on my sofa” i tried to be as professional about it as I could. “Oh” said John, “tell me next time yeah?”. “I did phone Laf” Alex said, I pressed the button for our floor on the elevator. “Keen to get away from me?” John joked. “John” said Alex. “Oh I’m only messing, anyway seems like you two have become pretty close”he said. “Well we do have to work together now so we’re trying not to bite each other’s heads off” I said as I placed my hand gently on Alex’s upper back. I felt Alex tense slightly at my touch I went to pull my hand back but he backed into it, I guess touching wasn’t a big deal as we did fall asleep together last night. “Oh I see” said John, he had clearly picked up on what had just happened. “No john, we’re not…” the elevator dinged, I gently pulled Alex out of the elevator one hand on his shoulder. We walked to our office and sat our desk. “We’re gonna have to have a meeting with Aaron and Charles” sighed Alex, “I’ll email them, how about meeting them at 3” I asked pulling out my laptop. “Yeah sounds good” said Alex, “I’m going to make coffee.” He left the room. He came back a few minutes later two cups of coffee in hand and sat down next to me, there was a knock on the door, “come in” I called. Washington opened the door and walked in. “Good to see you two getting along” he said, “I heard you’d stayed at his last night Hamilton” Washington smirked. “Jesus gossip really does spread like wild fire here” I said. “Yes sir I did, but not in the way everyone seems to think, I slept on his sofa, I couldn’t drive home cause I was drunk” Alex sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t think you two would move that fast anyway” he chuckled and left the office. </p><p>~lunch~</p><p>Alex pov<br/>
I walked over to my usual lunch table, only Laf was there again, I guess John’s avoiding me and Herc doesn’t really come up here anyway. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, “mind if I come and sit with you and Laf?” Asked Thomas, “not at all” I said as we went to join Laf. “Hey Laf” I said as I sat next to him. “Hey Alex, Tommy, what’s re you doing here don’t you normally sit with Madison?” Asked Laf, “I don’t think I can deal with him today” Thomas looked down as he sat across from me. “So, how are you today mon ami” asked Laf, “I’m good, I um…I got very drunk last night which helps occasionally thankfully I didn’t do anything stupid, the only slightly stupid thing that happened is that we fell asleep on the sofa together, which caused a minor panic when I woke up this morning” I said, “good good, and you Thomas?” Asked Laf, “tiered, hopeful, wishful and happy to be working with Alex rather than arguing with him, you know he’s…” Thomas said then stopped. “I’m what?” I asked and, he looked down and blushed a deep red before continuing “a lot smarter than he thinks he is, especially when he has someone to bounce ideas off of an he’s just so amazing sometimes when he’s off on something he really believes in” Thomas said I looked him directly in the eyes. “your cute when you blush” the words were out of my mouth before I had time to realise what I said. “Is it hot in here?” Thomas asked reaching into his pocket pulling out a hair band and putting his hair into a low bun. “You two look so similar I’m surprised your not mistaken for twins” I said looking between Laf and Thomas. “We learnt when we were young to put our hair up differently, I put mine up high Thomas puts his up low it’s how we stopped people confusing us” said Laf, “but it didn’t work, they still got us mixed up until we were about 12” Thomas Laughed, it was nice to watch them talk about their family. Looking away from Thomas’s eyes at last I started to eat.</p><p>~after lunch~</p><p>Alex pov<br/>
Thomas and I just sat around in the office not having much to do, l was lead on my side on our desk facing thomas who was sat behind the desk, I sat up and put one foot either side of Thomas leaning forwards slightly. “You know Thomas, I like working with you” I said. “Really” he was blushing a deep red colour. “Really” I said leaning closer. “I like working with you too Alex”, he lent closer to me, there was a knock on the door I jumped away from him and sat in my chair. “Come in” Thomas called. In came Aaron Burr and Charles Lee. The two sat across from us, “you had something you wanted to ask us about” said Aaron. I looked over to Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas pov<br/>
Alex looked over to me. I began and was yet again interrupted halfway though like yesterday and told it was a stupid idea, as if on cue Alex stood up and started defending our plan, and yet again, I found it really fucking attractive, I crossed my legs away from him, waiting for the inevitable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>U know the drill by now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~time skip~</p><p>About an hour and a half later, the two left the office, I stayed put behind the desk, once they had left I got up and went over to the door to lock it, then I turned back to Alex. “Well” he said as I walked towards him, “that wasn’t to plan but we got our way, thomas what are you doing” he asked our noses almost touching. “This” I backed him into the wall and kissed him, to begin with he froze up, then he kissed back, I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he agreed and my tongue found it way into his mouth, eventually I broke the kiss and moved down to his neck leaving little red marks. Alex would occasionally whimper. I lifted him up so that his legs were around my waist I found the sensitive spot on his neck, “oh Tommy” Alex wined as I sucked at his neck, “you like that princess?” I whispered in his ear, he ran his hands though my hair and tugged it a little,“oh baby” I made mumbled into to crook of his neck.<br/>There was a knock on the door, I put Alex down and went to answer it. It was Laf, “it’s only Laf” I called to Alex as I opened to door fully to let him in. He took one look at the panting blushing mess that was Alex and said, “well I guess I was right” “What…what do you mean” Alex said still out of breath, “oh come on you two literally eye fucked each other at lunch today and said on the phone last night, well I implied.” Laf said looking between me and Alex shaking his head smiling fondly. “I’ll leave you too it, I take it you won’t be home tonight Alex?” Said Laf standing at the door. 1“No mon ami je ne rentrerai pas à la maison ce soir” said Alex, Laf nodded and left the room laughing to himself.  “I didn’t know you were fluent in French” I said. 2“Aimes-tu?” The French accent made his tone ever more seductive, 3“oui je l'aime” I said before picking him back up and pushing him against the closest wall, 4“oh Thomas tu es tellement chaud bébé” Alex whined as I sucked at his jaw line, undoing his top buttons of his shirt. 5“tu aimes ce bébé, sur le bureau je te montrerai ce que tu as manqué” I say putting him down so he can climb on the desk. 6“ok, montre-moi ce que j'ai raté” he sounded so slutty 7“oh princesse tu n'en as aucune idée, je vais te baiser si fort que je pourrais casser le bureau” I growled climbing on top of him. There was a knock on the door, “unless your name is George Washington I strongly suggest you fuck off” I shouted, who ever it was it clearly wasn’t Washington as they seemed to walk away. 8“maintenant qu'ils sont partis, nous allons nous amuser un peu” I growled in Alex’s ear. “Oh bébé” Alex whined as I palmed him through his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>Alex’s pov<br/>The two of us had managed to strip down very quickly, Thomas had his head ducked down carefully proding at my entrance before pushing his fingers in and scissoring them, shortly taking them out and slowly sliding his large cock inside me, I whined and moaned his name, he looked me in the eyes and began to move his hips, leaning down to kiss me, shortly he broke the kiss, my lips found his neck search for a sensitive spot, then I found it, just behind his ear. 9“merde Lex, ton incroyable” Thomas muttered into the crook of my neck and sped up the pace of his hips, incoherent mumbling was all I could manage, mixed with moans of Thomas’s name and the occasional sentence in French. Soon the two of us were curled up together recovering from our climaxes. We quickly re-dressed and left the office, holding hands once we had left the building as we walked to Thomas’s car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations of the French in order:<br/>1“No my friend I won't be coming home tonight”<br/>2 “Do you like it?”<br/>3 “yes I love it”<br/>4 “oh Thomas you are so hot baby”<br/>5 “you love this baby, get on the desk i will show you what you’ve been missing out on”<br/>6 “ok, show me what i missing”<br/>7 "oh princess you have no idea i'm gonna fuck you so hard i could break the desk"<br/>8 “now that they're gone, let's have a little fun”<br/>9 “shit Lex, your amazing”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>